Pirate
by lubyforeverx711
Summary: This is postKrakenattack. Chapter 4 up! : please r&r !
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

_Disclamier: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Dinsey..those lucky rich people.._

_Notes: I deleted my other POTC fanfic. I found it devestatingly boring, and I don't think I spaced it out well enough as far as time goes. I hope you guys find this one more interesting and well-timed. This takes place during the final scenes of DMC. MAJOR DMC spoilers if you haven't seen the movie yet. Speaking of which, if you haven't see the movie yet..shame on you! Hehe. Go out and see it! Like now! Okay I'll stop and go on with my story. Feedback pleaseee! _:)

She had kissed him. Elizabeth Swann-the Governer's daughter, and William Turner's fiancee-kissed a pirate. No, not just _any_ pirate-she kissed_ Captain Jack Sparrow_- for reasons she would never know. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that she would kiss Captain Jack Sparrow-let alone a pirate. But Jack Sparrow? She loves Will. Doesn't she? She was sure of it. Will was dependable, loyal, loving, caring..and a fine man. But Jack..he was freedom, excitement, humorous at times..and a good man. But the worse part of it? She _enjoyed_ it. She _wanted _it. No-she didn't. She wanted Will. Jack's compass was wrong, regardless of what Jack said. Yes, Elizabeth wanted freedom, she would give Jack that. But she _knew _she _didn't_ want _him._ Or did she? No, she didn't. Jack was a filthy, lying wretch. Then..why had she kissed him? A trick. It was a trick. To get him to the mast so she could chain him to his fate. And she had succeeded, claiming she had no regrets. Jack had deserved it. Hadn't he? Of course he did. He was a pirate after all. But, yet again, he wasn't like most pirates. He wasn't _as_ heartless as other pirates were. But he _was _a pirate. And she killed him. She had seen the look in his eyes when she had chained him. A sly smile crept to his face. But she saw a hint of betrayal on his face. She had told him that she wasn't sorry. Bull. She knew it was bull. She had done the right thing. Hadn't she? The Kraken was after him-not them. She saved the entire crew, herself-and not to mention, Will Turner..in the sacrifice of their captain. Her heart ached. It ached more than she ever thought was possible. For a pirate. A filthy, dishonest, lying and heartless pirate. She didn't love him. It was impossible. Yet.. here she was. Crying, her heart breaking. For him. _Why?_

Elizabeth Swann sat in the riverhouse of Tia Dalma's, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She sat in despair, in heartache, in agony, and in sorrow. She stared into the mug that Tia had given her and watched the mysterious liquid inside it. Rum. This made the pain even more traumatizing. Rum was Jack's signature. She looked up and watched as the crew--no..Jack's crew--softly murmured words to one another. Gibbs was standing on the "balcony" of the riverhouse that layed just outside of the door. Mr. Cotton and his parrot were sitting absently in a corner. Pintel and Ragetti sat next to each other in chairs beside a wall. Anamaria stood leaning against the bookcase. Tia strolled around the room. And Will.. Her heart ached again as her eyes travled to Will Turner. He sat in a chair by a table, throwing a knife repeatedly into it. She looked back down at her mug once more. She finally couldn't take it anymore. She suddenly ran out of her chair, pushing it violently as she stood, and stormed out of the house. Everyone stared at one another, their faces distraught. Will made an attempt to stand and follow her, but Tia placed a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a look that stated, "Let her go." His eyes responded as he sat back down. Gibbs walked back into the house to give her privacy. He closed the door quietly behind him. Gibbs looked sadly at Will, then his eyes traveled to each of the crew members. As they all returned his glance, he could see that their eyes were also pain-filled. Gibbs sighed heavily. He slowly lifted his mug to his face. Everyone looked up at him. Then they all took their mugs and did the same.

"To Jack Sparrow. There will never be another like him. To one of the most legandary pirates to ever sail the earth. May prayers be with him." he toasted. His eyes travled to the floor.

"May prayers be with him." the crew responded softly in unity. They all took a sip from their mugs.

---

Elizabeth kicked the sand feircly with her bare feet. She had heard the toast Gibbs proposed. Her eyes flooded once more.

"May prayers be with him.." she choked. She attempted to sip from the glass, but the pain was too feirce that she couldn't eat or drink. In anger, she threw the mug into the tree beside the house. The mug shattered into peices. She then burried her face into her knees, her arms folded on them. She sobbed. Harder than she ever had in her life. She killled him. She killed the legandary _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. To save her own skin. The pain inside her now was amost suicidal. Why was she feeling _this _much pain? She didn't love him. How could she? As her mind said this, her heart sank into her stomach. She sobbed again.

**A/N: Oh, how short. I know! But this is JUST the begining! I promise, longer chapters in the future, mate. :) But I NEED reviews to update. So if you want more-it's really quite easy-just send me a review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

_Disclaimer: Nope. Still own nothing...sadness _**  
**

**A/N: I really am sorry for the long awaited update. I was waiting for more reviews..Thank you to those who took their time to read and review! I love you guys!. But I neeeed more reviews! Pleaase? Okay so here. I hopee you enjoy it. FEEDBACK! Please?  
**

Sometime later, Elizabeth looked up at the moon. The candles around the river flickered in the darkness. Her eyes were burning from the dryness from the tears she had shedded all night long. She rubbed them with her fingers. She soon as she closed her eyes to rub them, Jack's face came to her mind. For the millionth time that night, her heart shattered. She looked back up to the sky. Why? Why did I do this? WHY! her brained screamed at her. The tears flowed like waterfalls down her cheeks. Her eyes were so red, so puffy. She sacrificed Jack to save her own skin..to save the whole damn bloody crew. Just then, she heard the door above her open. She slowly looked up behind her. It was Will. The last person she wanted to see right now. She quickly looked back down to avoid eye contact. Her face was filled with anger, agony, sorrow, and so many other emotions. Will slowly climbed down the ladder to sit next to her. He sat there, looking at the stars. Then he looked at her. He could see how horrible she looked-if that was even possible. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Her cheeks were stained by the tears. Her face was red. Will had never seen her this distraught before. It scared him. Why is she in this much pain? Elizabeth knew that Will was watching her. She used to love being with him, but tonight was a different story. She wanted to be alone. To gather her thoughts. To figure out what the hell it was that she felt for that pirate. Will then took his hand and placed it on her shoulder. Elizabeth, distracted from her thoughts, looked at her shoulder, then to Will. She then looked down and stood up. She then walked to the ladder and slowly climbed it. As she walked into the house, all eyes fell on her. She really did look awful. As she met each of the crew members' glances, she saw how their eyes were also filled with the ache from the loss of their legendary captain. She put her head down, as if she were ashamed, an walked quickly up the stairs into Tia's room. Tia had let Elizabeth use her room for the night. Of all the crew, Elizabeth needed it most. She walked into the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

---

Will watched Elizabeth sadly as she climbed up the ladder. He looked back up at the moon and sighed. He knew something was going on with Elizabeth. If there wasn't, she wouldn't be this upset. She hated Jack. Right? He saw the kiss. It killed him inside that Elizabeth would betray him like this. He thought that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. But, as always, Jack Sparrow had to get in the way. When he was on The Flying Dutchman, Will decided, something must have happened between Elizabeth and Jack. That part scared him the most. He couldn't loose her. He loved her with all his heart and soul. He looked to the skies and prayed that Elizabeth felt the same. Little, little did he know, that Elizabeth didn't feel the same.

---

She missed him. Plain and simple. She didn't love him-just missed him. Was that possible? To miss someone but not love them? Sure it was. Was it? She wasn't sure. As she thought of Jack, she couldn't restrain herself. She collapsed on the ground next to the bed- with hardly a thud-and sobbed uncontrollably. She didn't sob loudly. She kept it to herself, like she always had. She had never shedded so many tears in her life. As she sobbed, she felt as if her heart had become a 500-pound weight. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Couldn't move. _Why?_ She shook terribly as she cried. Finally, after what seemed like enternity, she stood, her knees threatning to buckle. She leaned towards the bed for support and kneeled down on it. She then lifted the covers and layed under them. She then pulled the covers to her face, turned on her side, and fell into a much needed sleep.

---

Will climbed slowly up the ladder and walked into the house. Everyone was alseep, except for Gibbs. He walked over to the table where he was sitting and took a seat. They sat there in silence. Gibbs looked at Will's troubled face.

"What be on yer mind, Mr. Turner?"

Will looked up, a bit startled. He then flashed a quick smile and shook his head.

"Nothing. It's been a long night. I think I'll head to bed. Good night, Mr. Gibbs. You should too." he said as he stood up.

"Aye." he simply said as Will walked up the creaking stairs. Before he opened the door, he took a deap breath. As he quietly opened it, he was relieved to see that Elizabeth was sound asleep. Peacful, yet vulnerable. He took of his shirt and shoes and settled himself into the bed.

**A/N: I know, it's realllllllly short. Sorry mates. Please send me reviews on what you think, what you want to see, or how I could make my story better..that is if you want more updates. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing Left

**A/N: Gasp I'm baaack :) I'm SO sorry for the looooong delay. How long has it been? 5 months? Wow. I let my crew down! I'm dreadfully sorry. Life's been pretty bad these last few months. :( But it's okay now :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Forgive me if my pirate dialouge isn't as good as it used to be and if the dialouge isn't exactly like the movie's..it's been a while :) **

_Disclaimer: No..I still don't own anything. Not that I didn't try to over these last 5 months :) heh heh..._

----

_The sun was burning. The Black Pearl was completely destroyed from it's battle with the Kraken. The rest of the crew were scurrying into the rescue boat. Everyone except Jack and Elizabeth. She needed to thank him for coming back. For rescuing them. Jack was tracing the ship's mast absently, clearly not wanting to leave **his** beloved ship. Elizabeth walked slowly over to him. _

_"Thank you, Jack," she had said quietly. _

_Jack slowly turned around to face her. She was as beautiful as ever. Even more so in her pirate wardrobe. Her deep, chocolate eyes were soft on his. _

_"We're not free yet, love. . ." he had said to her sadly. His voice was deeply saddened. The Pearl to him was like his baby. And he was about to abandon it. . .again._

_". . .You came back. . ." Elizabeth protested, "I always knew you were a good man. . ." _

_She was moving closer to him. With every step she felt her heart beat faster and faster. As she moved closer to him, Jack was feeling weaker and weaker. There eyes were locked on each others'. _

_She needed him._

_He needed her._

_When she finally reached him, she slowly leaned in. She gritted her teeth. Jack seemed puzzled. What was she doing? _

_Elizabeth leaned in even closer._

_Needing to feel her lips against his, Jack closed the distance between them. Their kiss was passionate, full of hunger. Elizabeth reached her hand up to the side of his face. She could taste the spicy rum in Jack's breath. It was breathtaking. Suddenly feeling weak with the kiss, Elizabeth pushed Jack backwards so that he walked into the mast. _

_Jack was spell-bound. Her kiss was dazziling. He loved the feeling of her soft lips against his, and so did she._

_Suddenly, Jack felt a chain being attatched to his wrist and the mast. Elizabeth slowly pulled away, and fastened the lock on the chain._

_Trapped._

_Her face was locked in determination. Her eyes seemed to be on fire. _

_Jack was confused for a moment, then a sly smile crept to his lips._

_"It's after you Jack, not us. . . don't you get it?"_

_She locked her eyes on his. _

_". . .I'm not sorry. . ." she had whispered._

_Jack stared at her for a moment._

_". . .Pirate. . ." he whispered back with a hint of of a growl in his voice._

_She heard Gibbs calling her into the boat. With her eyes locked on his, she ran to the boat and climbed in. Once she had gotten in, she saw Will's face. He wasn't happy, she could clearly see that. _

_Did he see it?_

_"Where's Jack?" he asked, bitterness in his voice. _

_". . .He likes to stay behind," she had said to him. She looked at Gibbs, who's eyes were pained. He knew what that meant. His eyes traveled to the top of the ship, hesistating to leave without their captain. _

_"GO!" Elizabeth had exclaimed. Her voice was cracking. The tears had begun to well in her eyes. She knew that this was the last they would see of Captain Jack Sparrow._

_At her command, Gibbs rowed the boat out of it's red zone. With each row, Elizabeth felt herself being torn. Then the tears started to fall. _

_She watched the Black Pearl. . .and Jack becoming more distant from her. Then, she saw the Kraken take the life of the ship. She was traumatized. The tears flowed down her cheeks._

_The beast had won._

_Jack. . .Captain Jack Sparrow. . .was gone._

Elizabeth awoke from the dream. Immediately, she felt herself breaking. As her eyes became more clear of her surroundings, she saw Will sleeping beside her. His back was turned to her face. She slowly got up from the bed, needing to be by herself. She quietly crept across the floor and to the door. Before she exited, she glanced back at Will. She then opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind her.

She felt completely numb. She couldn't feel anything. All she felt was agony. She walked down the creaking stairs of Tia Dalma's treehouse. Thankfully, the entire crew was asleep, even Tia. She walked to the door of the house and opened it. The sun was slightly showing behind the horizon. She climbed down the ladder and sat in the sand where she had the night before. The mug she had thrown was shattered beside her. She breathed heavily.

She had nothing left.

Nothing, except an empty heart.

She kicked her feet in the sand with little force. She didn't have much energy, nor force or will. She studied the swamp that flowed in front of her. As she continued to kick the sand, she felt an object hit her feet. She pulled her eyes away from the water and looked down. Her eyes widened.

It was his compass.

Slightly in denial, she slowly reached for the compass and pulled it towards her. Once the compass was directly in front of her eyes, she studied it. She traced it with her finger. A fresh new pool of tears welled in her eyes. She didn't just feel the compass in her palm. . . she felt him. She remembered Jack telling her that this compass would show you to the thing you wanted most in this world.

When she used it, it pointed to Jack. She automatically assumed it was broken at first. But now, she knew it wasn't broken.

She wanted him. More than anything on this bloody planet.

Her breath became shaky. Her chest shook. She hung her head, the compass held against it. She sobbed again. She hated herself. . .more than she could ever imagine.

After minuets of sobbing, she pulled her head from its hanging position. She clutched the compass in her hand and opened it. The compass's needle bounced in various directions before settling on the N. Elizabeth looked in front of her.

Nothing. Nothing except the swamp.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she screamed. She threw the compass. It landed on the shore of the swamp.

"HE'S GONE!!!" she yelled furiously to herself. She collapsed onto the sand in suicidal pain.

---

He was close. He could sense it. He was utterly exhausted. The pain burned throughout his body. His chest heaved. His muscles burned. But he could sense it. He swam closer to the swamp.

Mercifully, there was a large rock before the enterance to her swamp. He collapsed himself onto it, coughing up spitfulls of seawater. He panted heavily.

He was Jack Sparrow.

**A/N: How'd you like? Please send me reviews! I'll be very very sad if I don't!! All of my crewmates, come back! Haha. Okay well pleasee review, and I'll TRY not to make it another 5 months for the next update ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Shining Ray

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed :) I hope you all had an amazing Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza :) Here's chapter 4 for you :) Happy New Year's everyone:) **

_Disclaimer: Disney owns everything..._

Will stood on the deck of Tia's river house later that afternoon. He watched Elizabeth with troubled eyes. He knew she was only sleeping, but he didn't quite understand why she was out sleeping in the sand.

She was different.

Elizabeth Swann never slept in anything less than a hammock aboard a ship, and her she was, outside in a fifthly swamp, sleeping in the sand. He had noticed the compass earlier, and his eyes fell when he saw it.

He didn't understand. Why was Jack's compass five feet from Elizabeth's sleeping body?

He would ask her later, he decided. He took out the compass from his pocket he had taken earlier. He studied the sleek object for a moment.

He was disgusted.

He was holding an object that belonged to Jack, the pirate who possibly stole his fiancée's heart. She was safe in his arms for months.

That is, until Jack Sparrow came along. Jack had to ruin everything.

Will shook his head. Jack was gone. There was no need to get worked up over him now. He would talk with Elizabeth when she woke up. He sighed deeply, and walked back into Tia's house, shutting the door softly behind him.

----

She was cold. Her eyes flickered open slowly. The sun was high in the sky. Her body lay in its heat. She was damp, she noticed. The swampy water was closer to her now. She figured the high tide must've hit while she was sleeping.

She sat up slowly, her mind still in a fog. Surprisingly, she felt slightly better than she had the past night. She was thankful for it. She at least had the strength to stand and walk. As she walked to the ladder, she noticed that the compass was gone.

She panicked.

She ran to the shore of the swamp. She plunged her hands into the water, the slick muck covering them.

"Where the bloody hell is it?" she whispered furiously.

"Looking for something?"

She heard his voice. She froze in her movements. His voice was slightly cold. She turned around slowly. Her eyes met his. His eyes were sour towards hers. Yet, she could still see his compassion and love in them.

Then she saw it.

He vaguely showed her the compass in his hand.

"Will…" she whispered softly. She watched as he made his way down the ladder. He walked slowly over to her.

"I found it. . ." he said gently, handing her the compass that was so valuable and precious to her. Her nerves settled. He didn't seem angry. She began to feel more comfortable around him. She took the compass from his soft hands. As her skin touched his, her heart began to soften, and she felt it being repaired.

"Why do you have it Elizabeth?" he asked softly, his voice was tender now. Her eyes were locked on his warm, soft brown eyes.

How was she going to answer that?

Her eyes darted from corner to corner before settling back on his again.

". . . I just found it in my pocket . . .Jack must have given it to me to help us find you. . .and I never gave it back," she explained, Will's eyes falling on the word "Jack".

He was quiet, waiting for her to continue.

She had to tell him the compass's secret. It was only fair. She took a deep breath.

"Will . . . the truth is, Jack's compass is unique. It doesn't point north, you knew that right?" Her voice was very soft.

He nodded.

". . .What Jack's compass points to is the thing you want most in this world. And. . ."

She took another deep breath.

". . . After a few days looking for you, I was using it. Will I'm sorry. . ." her voice began to crack.

"It pointed to Jack." Will finished for her in a whisper. His head was turned. He began to shake it. He couldn't believe it.

There was nothing but silence. Will's mind buzzed thinking about what he just heard. Elizabeth . . ._ his_ Elizabeth, wanted Jack. Over him.

"Do you love him?" he suddenly asked. It was sort of an absurd question. Yet, he did have the right to know. She still was his fiancée.

Did she love him? She didn't quite know herself. . .

"I don't know." Her voice was muffled. She looked frantically for Will's eyes. He flashed them at hers.

"But Will . . . I know that I still love you."

Will looked at her.

"Elizabeth . . . I love you. I always will. But I don't want you to marry me if you have feelings for another man. Perhaps we should wait on our wedding. To make sure . . . that you still want to be married . . . to me."

His voice was loving, tender and gentle. It was the Will Turner she knew. He raised his hand to her cheek, took his thumb, and stroked her soft cheek gently. He then leaned his face into hers, and kissed her on the same cheek. He glanced at her once more before heading back to the ladder. He climbed up and walked into the river house.

Elizabeth held back the hot tears again. She slowly walked to the ladder and climbed it. She walked slowly into the river house, shutting the door silently behind her.

" 'ello Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs greeted her. He stood from his seat by the table and offered it to her. Elizabeth smiled at him and took his seat.

"Ye be needin' anythin'?" Tia's voice came next. She walked over to her and handed her a green apple. She gratefully took it.

"Thank you." She took a bite out of the apple.

----

He opened his eyes slowly. His eyes seemed to be fried. It was dark. He felt slightly refreshed. He slowly rose himself from his laying position.

He groaned.

Every muscle and bone in his body ached. He was so close. He could make it. Once he reached his destination, he wouldn't have to move until the crew found a ship.

And of course, he could have _rum._

He was severely sober. He hated it. He needed the spicy liquid in him.

The thought of the drink motivated him to swim. He eased himself into the warm, yet swampy water. He made a disgusted face, feeling the muck surrounding his body. He swam slowly into the swamp.

Candles flickered in the moonlight. His muscles burned. His chest felt as if it were on fire. He was close.

---

Elizabeth once again sat on the sand of the river house. She stared into the moon. She thought of Will . . . and Jack.

Will was her destiny. She knew that. He was the ideal man for a governor's daughter. They were meant to be together. He loved her. She loved him.

Jack gave her freedom. She wanted freedom. Needed it. He was there to give it to her. Jack –

She heard fussing in the water. She looked down to the water. There was a figure splashing madly in the water. He was groaning. Elizabeth cocked her head to the side. The strange figure was moving towards her.

Elizabeth got up and began to walk towards the figure. Could it be?

No . . . Jack was dead. It couldn't be him.

He moved closer. He finally collapsed onto the beach. The moonlight casted a quick light over him. _Him._

She ran to the water.

She kneeled down on her knees. The man flopped onto his back.

Her eyes widened. She placed her hand onto his heaving chest. Tears welled in her eyes. It was him. She smiled, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Jack . . ."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Was that long enough? I hope so . . . my poor little eyes are getting sleepy! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please read and review, like always :) **


End file.
